


Loyalty

by TheNights



Series: Reinzo Week (2016) [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reinzo, reinzoweek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNights/pseuds/TheNights
Summary: Violent hiccups jerked his frame every few seconds, and sweat strained his sleep top, soaking it through. “Please Reinhardt” whispered Hanzo, voice hoarse and shattered “Please”. Reinhardt tightened his grip momentarily, his own heart growing two sizes too painful, and swallowed. “Okay meine Liebling, okay” he said finally “We can go.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not as detailed as I would want it to be, but it's 1am and I'm running behind schedule. Also, I never write angst, so I'm actually pretty happy with this *high fives myself*.  
> Also, I think I narrowly hit the Loyalty theme on my way down. Very narrowly. 
> 
> Thanks to my lovely child, on the FuckYeahReinzo discord server, for suggesting this prompt to me. I vaguely followed the idea, though I chickened out on how angsty it could have gotten. Why do you people like angst so much? It hurts. 
> 
> Please enjoy!(?)
> 
> 2/12/16 Edit: Fixed some spelling, and changed some words.

They were screaming.

Screaming so loudly at him. A constant barrage of words that he couldn’t escape. He tried to evade, dodge, but they hunted him down.

“Traitor!”

“Murderer!”

His eyes burned, shielded behind his hands, as he was herded. They were right. He was a murderer, a traitor. He tripped, but instead of the corridor tiles, he hit the dirt. And the dirt embraced him, swallowing him down. He choked, tasting bones and blood. He reached out his hands, and other hands slapped him back. Above him, Hana, sweet Hana, who only earlier that night shared her games with him, turned her nose up at him. “Don’t come back” Hanzo wept at the sound her voice, cruel and angry. Genji was beside her, not looking in his direction. Not watching Hanzo fall beneath the earth. He could hit six feet under, and Hanzo knew even that wouldn’t sway Genji.

“There’s no place for you here” said the voice of his baby brother, not distorted by false vocal cords. Clear and smooth like he was 20 again and asking Hanzo why they had to meet up so late at night.

Hanzo tried to scream out, muscles tensing and sweat pouring down his face, but his tongue twisted and threatened to choke him. The dirt pulled at him more, roaring around his ears and filling his mouth, nose and eyes. Hanzo struggled, clawing for an anchor, a way to save himself. There was none, and Hanzo was finally able to scream as dirt closed overhead and crushed him.

\----

Hearing himself scream is what finally woke him, though the first thing he registered were large hands cupping his face.

“Hanzo”

His eyes, which had been flickering wildly about the room, snapped to Reinhardt. The older man’s brows were drawn tight, almost angrily, and the sight made Hanzo’s breath hitch. “meine Liebling, it is alright” said Reinhardt softly, wiping under his eyes, and making Hanzo aware of the tears spilling over “It is alright, I am here. What did you see?”.

The question made Hanzo seize up, whipping his head around to stare at the door across the room. “I need to go” he breathed out, leaping up from the bed “I- I need to leave. Reinhardt! I need to leave before they come!” “Who comes Hanzo?” asked Reinhardt, voice still soft yet alarmed by his partner's behaviour. He too was starting to rise from the bed, hands spread out low towards Hanzo. “The others” snapped Hanzo, frustrated. Couldn’t Reinhardt see? The signs were all there. Had always been there. It was only a matter of time now, and now Hanzo had to leave before they made him.

“The others?”

“The others!” Hanzo whirled around on Reinhardt, eyes wide and wild “Angela, Soldier, McCree, Lucio”. Hanzo choked on his voice, fresh tears spilling out over his cheeks and down his neck. “Hana! Genji!” he wailed, arms swinging around. He had to find his bag. The one they always had packed in case an emergency happened and they needed to move quickly.

“Hanzo. Hanzo stop”. Hands grabbed his wrist, and he jerked against them to no avail. He looked up at Reinhardt, who stared down. Stared at Hanzo’s heaving form, taking in his red eyes and running nose. Violent hiccups jerked his frame every few seconds, and sweat straining his sleep top, soaking it through. “Please Reinhardt” whispered Hanzo, voice hoarse and shattered “Please”.

Reinhardt tightened his grip momentarily, his own heart growing two sizes too painful, and swallowed. “Okay meine Liebling, okay” he said finally “We can go.”

Reinhardt urged Hanzo to put a jacket on, half dressing his partner himself, before shouldering his bag. He couldn’t convince the man to put on shoes, Hanzo too skittish to stand still, urging Reinhardt to go faster. They left their room soundlessly, Hanzo muttering under his breath “quiet, quiet” as they moved, hand bruisingly tight on Reinhardt's. Every corner was met with Hanzo shushing Reinhardt frantically, even though the loudest sound to be heard was Hanzo’s harsh pants. Reinhardt obliged anyway, closing his mouth with a nod every time. They only met one problem on the way out; a sleepy and curious Lena, who poked her head out her bedroom door. Reinhardt moved to block her from sight as Hanzo’s head whipped around at the sound of a door opening.

Looking over his shoulder, Reinhardt jerked his chin to gesture her back inside, and she gave him concerned look, before following his instructions.

“What was that?” whispered Hanzo, trembling. For the first time, he looked scared and Reinhardt swallowed thickly. “Just the walls creaking Hanzo” he said, smoothing a palm down Hanzo’s back from where the smaller man had curled into his front “from the cold”. “Oh” said Hanzo, staring blankly off into the distance. This time, it was Reinhardt who took the lead. His large hand held Hanzo’s, and led them through the base. There was no more interruptions, and they made it to the entrance without any incidents. There was the barest hint of dawn on the horizon, barely enough to see. The sensor lights flickered on, making Hanzo jump and look around in panic. Afraid to be caught. The cold air prickled Reinhardt's sensitive nose, and exposed feet. Hanzo started shivering violently, though when Reinhardt started walking them to the compounds front gates, Hanzo froze at the edge of the concrete. Reinhardt made a questioning noise, stopping too. Hanzo’s free hand had a death grip on his sleep shirt, pulling at the collar as Hanzo stared down at the worn dirt path. His face, pale in the harsh outdoor lights, had taken on green tinge. His adam's apple bobbed erratically, as if he were swallowing every second.

“Hanzo” said Reinhardt, kneeling before his love, and placing two fingers beneath his chin. Slowly, he raised Hanzo’s face up until his gaze met Reinhardt’s. Hanzo lower jaw shook, and he’d started crying again. Big, fat tears fell to the dirt, and Reinhardt’s heart too as Hanzo finally started to sob.

“I can’t. I’m sorry, I can’t” Hanzo bit out between heaves and sobs, curling in on himself “I- I- It’ll swallow me. I can’t, I’m sorry”. Reinhardt hushed him, letting go of Hanzo’s hand briefly (oh and the cry that Hanzo let out crushed the rest of Reinhardt’s heart) to swoop his little lover into his arms. Hanzo instantly quieted, exchanging his grip from his own shirt to Reinhardt’s. Reinhardt adjusted his hold until Hanzo was cradled in his arms and could rest his head on Reinhardt’s shoulder. He sniffled, and Reinhardt pulled his jacket tighter around him. When he was satisfied, Reinhardt turned on his heel and started walking.

He walked laps around the base grounds, only leaving through the gates when the dawn's light had strengthened enough for him see. His arms ached and Hanzo no longer cried into his shoulder, though harsh trembles sometimes wracked his frame. It was when they were under the covers of trees did Hanzo speak up, voice hoarse and tired. “You didn’t have to come” he whispered, though Reinhardt remembered the strength Hanzo had used to hold on to him earlier. As if he couldn’t bare to be parted from Reinhardt. “You could have stayed” continued Hanzo, turning his face to blink slowly up at Reinhardt “They would have let you stay”.

Reinhardt tightened his grip, and leaned down to press a long kiss to Hanzo’s forehead. Hanzo sighed in his arms, relaxing finally, and leaned into it. “As long as you would have me” he murmured into Hanzo’s skin, “As long as I live and breathe and serve, I will follow you Hanzo”. Hanzo let loose a hitched sob, recognising the words for what they were. An oath, a pledge. Reinhardt shushed him once, and kept walking, even long after Hanzo fell to sleep once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Reinhardt did walk them back to base, and a frantic mess of a cyborg Genji met them at the gates (Lena tipped him off). 
> 
> Day 2 down, 5 to go! 
> 
> Any and all Kudos and Comments are always greatly appreciated! (especially with angst. How'd I do? Come on guys. This is my weakest link.)


End file.
